Who's The Daddy?
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: A random selection of stories all suggesting different ways that Finn could have found out the truth. Not in any particular order, mostly based on actual episodes of season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied. **

**A/N: A suggestion of how the baking scene could have happened in another world.**

"You are such an egghead," Quinn said with a breathy little giggle, just before she broke an egg on Puck's head. She stood back, still giggling, her lip between her teeth, waiting to see his reaction.

Puck stared, open mouthed in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that to me," he even sounded shocked. "You're getting it now, Fabray," he promised at the same time as he grabbed a handful of dry cupcake mixture and flicked it in her face.

In just a few moments they were both messy, covered with flour, cocoa and sugar. "You look so cute with flour in your hair," Puck grinned, his hand coming up to cup her face, his thumb brushing the debris away from her lips. Puck couldn't take his eyes off of her lips. Her kissable lips. The temptation was just too much. Slowly his head descended. Quinn's lips parted a fraction of a second before Puck's lips landed, her tongue making the slightest contact with his. It was all the encouragement he needed. Puck moaned into her mouth as he lifted her and sat her on the counter, stepping between her thighs. Puck kissed his way down her throat, following a path down between her breasts to her stomach. He gently laid Quinn back, across the counter and pushed her shirt up just a little, exposing her tummy to his gaze and his lips. "Mmm," he moaned as his lips brushed where their baby lay. His hand covered it, he looked up towards her face, Quinn looked down her body at him, her hand going to his messy, eggy mohawk. "I wish you'd let me tell Finn the truth," Puck sighed. "I hate that he thinks he's the father of our baby."

They both jumped and looked across the room, startled by the noise from the doorway. "Not any more he doesn't," Finn growled before stomping away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: I think it might have been more dramatic to have come out like this.**

"I'm not singing to them, urgh," Puck grunted before turning away from Mercedes in frustration. "It's not fair," he complained. "Finn gets everything. He gets the sympathy, he gets the girl," Puck's eyes darted round the room, empty except for himself and Mercedes.

"What is your problem?" Mercedes asked, not able to understand why Puck should sound so angry, so jealous.

"Finn's not the father," Puck revealed, his voice louder than perhaps it should've been. He let out a big sigh, "I am," he said, looking at Mercedes, waiting for her reaction.

Mercedes absorbed what she'd just learned then gave decisive, concise advice. Someone walking by just at the right moment heard Puck's confession and lingered to hear what advice he was given.

Finn was trying hard to sing quietly in his bedroom. He didn't want to disturb his mom again. He laid on his bed watching the DVD of Quinn's sonogram on his laptop, practising his ballad. As his finger traced the tiny beating heart on the screen, Carole Hudson came through the bedroom door carrying his laundry.

"What're you doing?" she asked, trying to look over his shoulder at the laptop screen.

Finn sat up abruptly. "Nothing," he said, not giving his mom any eye contact. "Singing," he added.

"To a sonogram?" Carole asked, glancing at the laptop. She looked more closely and read the name at the top of the screen. "Quinn's pregnant?" she asked, shocked, surprised.

Finn couldn't make his mouth answer so he settled for nodding his head and murmuring, "Uh huh."

"Do her parents know?" Carole sat down at the side of her son, taking his shaking hand in hers. She saw Finn shake his head.

"I have to man up, tell them when I go for dinner on Sunday," Finn told his mom, finally able to meet her eyes. "I'm so sorry, mom. I've let you down," he broke down into tears, sobbing into his mom's lap.

"Finn, no," Carole said, stroking his hair, "you haven't let me down. Ever," she raised his head to be able to see into his eyes and smiled at him.

"But?" Finn stuttered as he pointed towards the laptop and the grey image on it.

"Finn," Carole said gently, "Puck is the father."

Carole had been waiting for two days for Finn to break down and tell her what was wrong so that she could tell him what she'd heard his best friend say. Carole had been passing the choir room on her way to a meeting with Finn's English teacher when she heard Puck and a girl whose voice she didn't recognise, talking in the choir room. As soon as she'd heard Puck say that Finn wasn't the father, she knew that Quinn must be pregnant. She knew for sure once the unknown girl spoke again.

Finn looked at his mom, shock written all over his face. "Puck?" he asked, not quite believing but not able to disbelieve it either. He looked back at the laptop. "She's not mine? Puck's her father?" Finn seemed to need a lot more reassurance. Carole nodded and hugged her son close. This was probably going to be really hard for Finn. The first big break up of a relationship but even worse, the betrayal of a decade long friendship. Finn stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carole asked, seeing the anger in her son's eyes.

"I'm going to kill him," Finn told his mom quietly, deliberately and at that very second he actually meant it. Finn left the house slamming the door behind him.

Finn rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. "Oh, hello Finn," Mrs Fabray said in surprise. She took a step back. "Come on in, Quinn's upstairs, I'll shout her down." She led Finn to the lounge where Mr Fabray sat sipping his scotch. "Quinnie, you have a visitor," she called up the stairs.

Quinn came down to find Finn sitting with her parents. He seemed to be saying something quietly to them. He stood as Quinn came further into the room. "Thank you for your time, I just thought you should know," he said to the stoney-faced couple in front of him.

"Finn?" Quinn turned and called after him as he brushed past her and let himself out. She turned back to her parents, both of whom seemed to be staring intently at her middle.

"So," Mr Fabray said as he stood up. "You have one hour to pack your things and call Mr Puckerman. Maybe he'll give you and your child a place to live," his voice was toneless, emotionless but the disgust he felt for his daughter was written all over his face.

Quinn saw the futility of begging, she turned and ran to her room. "Please, please, please pick up," she murmured as the number she'd dialled rang and rang.

"S'up MILF?" Puck asked, wondering why the hell Quinn would be calling him.

"Finn just told my parents about the baby," Quinn said with a sob. "They said I have to leave. He knows too. He told them that you're her father. I didn't know who else to call. Will you help me? Please" she couldn't carry on, she broke off in tears.

"I'll be there in ten," Puck agreed immediately. "You have to leave tonight? They're throwing you out?" he asked, making sure he'd understood her fully. Quinn barely managed to answer him but he thought that she said yes. "Mom," Puck called without taking his phone away from his ear. "I'm going to pick Quinn up, I'm bringing her here, her parents know."

Quinn interrupted him. "You've already told your mom about me?" she asked, surprise evident in her tone.

"Yeah, I told her weeks ago, as soon as I knew you were pregnant," Puck admitted with a little laugh. "I'm on my way babe, you're coming here to live with me," he told her. Puck heard a relieved little noise. He smiled the whole way on the drive over to Dudley Road. Good old Carole. He knew she'd eventually tell Finn what she'd overheard. Lucky he'd seen her passing one of the choir room doors the other day. Finn had been bleating all day long about his mom having to meet his English teacher so Puck knew she'd have to pass the other door on her way to Mrs Watson's room. Mercedes hadn't ever realised he'd raised his voice deliberately just to make sure Carole would hear every word. Sometimes you just have to play dirty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: A different version of the 'are you all that stupid' revelation. It could have happened.**

"What?" Puck asked with a roll of his eyes. "Are you all _that_ stupid?" his tone implied that he thought they were exactly that. "I bet you all thought Bert and Ernie were just room mates." Puck stood up, guitar in his hand. "Maybe Quinn's got one in the oven," he said in a mocking tone, walking towards the group gathered round the piano.

They all glanced at each other. Mercedes was the one to get to the nitty gritty, ask the question they all wanted to know the answer to. She looked at Puck as she saw a shadow outside the open choir room door. "Who's the baby's daddy?" she asked.

Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes again. "Who do you think?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face. "Me," Puck answered his own question then felt himself being spun round. He saw the fist coming towards his face an instant before it slammed into his nose, a split second later he hit the floor.

Puck was aware of shouting and felt blows to his face and head. He didn't fight back, but then again he would have had to be totally conscious to fight back.

"Hey, hey , hey," Mr Schue shouted as he came into the room and saw the scene in front of him. He dropped the papers he was carrying and ran to drag Finn off of Puck, his best friend. A friend he currently seemed determined to beat the crap out of. "What's going on here?" Mr Schue asked Finn. It didn't seem to be much use asking the semi-conscious Puck who was still laid out on the floor of the choir room.

Quinn walked into the choir room and felt all eyes turn to her. She looked around and saw Puck on the floor. Immediately she dropped her folder and ran to him, falling to her knees at his side. Quinn tapped Puck's face, trying to get him to come round. She looked up at the others in the room. "What happened?" she asked.

"Errm, your boyfriend," Santana said, pointing at Finn, "decked him when he heard Puck telling us he's the father of your baby." Santana stared at Quinn. "Is there something you'd like to share with your best friend, maybe?" she asked, sounding very jealous.

Finn, still struggling to get out of Mr Schue's grip, growled. "Tell me the truth," he demanded. "Is it Puck?"

Quinn, still on her knees at Puck's side looked up at Finn. "Yes," she whispered. "Puck is the daddy," she finished with a sob. Quinn turned back to Puck to see his eyes opening. She leant over him, checking his face, looking into his eyes. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked, the concern in her voice evident for all to hear.

Puck lifted a hand to cup Quinn's face, her hand covered his. "I'm fine babe," he assured her. He looked around slightly without getting up. "I thought I just heard you telling Finn about…." he stopped suddenly, realising where they were, who they were with. "Crap," he muttered.

Quinn gave a half laugh, leaning closer to him. "It's ok," she whispered, "I think they all know now," she smiled just before she bent her head to put her lips to his. Puck lifted his head up a little, both hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss. Quinn was right. There was absolutely no doubt at all. There was still a lot of anger and some explaining to do and she still had to find the courage to tell her parents, but everyone in the room had no doubt at all that Quinn was pregnant and that Puck was the father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: What if Finn had answered Quinn's revelation with this statement?**

"I'm pregnant," Quinn said tearfully, answering her boyfriend's question.

Finn heard a rushing sound in his ears. He was aware that Quinn was still speaking but he had no clue what she was saying, he just knew that he could see her mouth moving. He shook his head as he came back to full awareness, hear the sounds of other people passing in the hallway and the sound of Quinn's voice again. "Congratulations," Finn said, stepping back a pace. "Who's the daddy?" he asked.

Quinn tried to smile, gave a half choked laugh. "You…" was all she managed to say.

"Nice try Quinn, but," Finn sighed as he shrugged his backpack further onto his shoulder. "I know that I'll never be able to have kids. Never be a father. Mumps last year," he revealed, watching the colour drain from his girlfriend's face. "So, do you want to try that again? Who've you been fucking? It damn sure wasn't me," Finn was starting to sound angry now. He watched as Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes flick towards someone walking towards them up the hallway. He followed where she looked. "Figures," Finn sneered as he dropped his bag at her feet.

Finn walked a few paces down the hall, purposefully, his eyes never leaving his target. As he approached he raised his fist and bam.

"Dude," Puck sounded shocked. "What the fuck?" he asked, bending over to let the blood from his nose drip to the floor rather than on his shirt.

"That's for fucking my girlfriend," Finn said loudly, checking that other people were listening. "Congratulations daddy," he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Puck remained where he was, bent over in the middle of the hall, blood still streaming from his nose, all eyes on him. He raised his eyes to see Quinn still standing where he'd seen them, both of them, talking. Puck had been totally aware of where Quinn and Finn were all the time he'd been walking towards them, even though he'd been talking to Mike and Matt. He watched now as Quinn trembled where she stood, bit her lip and nodded her head just very slightly. "S'up MILF?" he asked, giving her a little encouraging smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Another way Finn could've found out the truth.**

"Hey," Finn's voice was sharp, "don't talk to my girlfriend that way." Finn glared at his best friend, his arms protectively around Quinn.

Puck stared back indolently and made a half-hearted apology. "You're right," he agreed, "I was out of line. See you guys around." Puck started to leave then stepped back. "You know, I'm so relieved that Quinn finally let you into her pants buddy," he said as he glanced at Quinn who was looking down at the floor, still held within Finn's arms. "'Cos when you told me she was pregnant I sort of freaked a bit," Puck kept his eyes on Quinn. "Only time I've ever had a condom split on me was when we got it on a few weeks ago. Glad I dodged _that _bullet," Puck sounded amused, the humour didn't reach his eyes though. Quinn saw that when she slowly raised her tear filled eyes to his. "Later, dude," he said brightly without looking back at Finn and walked away leaving Quinn to face the fallout.

Quinn felt Finn's arms slowly loosen and drop from around her. She could feel her stomach roiling and turning over. She couldn't look up and see the accusation in her boyfriend's eyes, see the disappointment on his face.

"So the hot tub was just a lie?" Finn's voice was little more than a croak. "Did you just make that stuff up?" he had to swallow hard before he could continue. "When were you going to tell me the truth?" Finn struggled to ask against the rising tide of nausea that was threatening to engulf him. "What? Were you just going to wait and see if it came out with a mohawk?"

Quinn looked up at Finn, her lips trembling, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she watched him turn and walk away. Quinn sagged back against her locker, holding in the tears and sobs. No way would she allow the students milling around to see her as anything less than Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Quinn felt the presence of someone up close to her.

"S'up MILF?" Puck asked. Quinn opened her eyes and looked into his. "I told you, _I'll_ take care of you," his voice was low, insistent. "I'm not a deadbeat like _my _dad. I can take care of both of you," he leant closer to Quinn, his voice a hushed whisper as his fingers brushed across her still flat stomach. "Ok?"

Quinn felt the relief rush through her. Unexpected relief. She had hated lying to Finn, was glad that Puck had told the truth for her. Now she just had to get through the next seven months, face the wrath of her parents and even worse, Santana. Would Puck stick around for that, help her through it? Quinn hoped that he would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: It could have happened this way.**

"Do you want to maybe baby sit with me?" Quinn asked, swaying slightly from side to side. She looked up at Puck, a little flirty, a little breathless. Puck's slow smirk told Quinn what she wanted to know…...

The three demon spawn were a nightmare till Quinn sang to them with Puck accompanying her on his guitar. Later, once they'd got the kids bathed and in bed, the only thing left to do was wait till Mr Schue's sister-in-law and her husband came home.

"It's only 9.30," Puck said with his eyebrow raised, "what should we do to pass the time?" his fake innocence was not lost on Quinn.

"We could do homework," Quinn suggested, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"The only homework I have is biology," Puck smiled, crowding Quinn close to the wall. "I have to study human anatomy for a test. Think you might want to help me with that?" he asked, his lips finding the pulse beating wildly in her throat. "Maybe let me explore some of the parts I need to know for Monday," his voice was huskier now.

Quinn's eyes drifted closed, she licked her dry lips and found her voice. "You do not have a biology test on Monday," she whispered as his lips sought hers again. "You don't even take biology."

"But I would if I could study _your _anatomy," Puck grinned against her lips, his eyes closed.

"You are such an egghead," Quinn whispered, just before her tongue found its way into Puck's mouth. They didn't talk much after that.

The triplets' parents were thrilled when they arrived home to find all three of their sons in bed, asleep. The fact that they'd all had a bath too just blew their minds.

Puck dropped Quinn off a couple of blocks away from Finn's house, they didn't want to risk getting spotted. "I had fun tonight," Puck whispered, pulling her back across the bench seat for one last kiss. Then another. And another. He looked at her intently as she pulled away. "We proved something tonight," he said, sounding totally sincere, "this parenting thing? We can do this."

Quinn bit her lip as she stared into his eyes. Could they? Was one evening of baby sitting a good enough indicator that they could be parents? "I have to go," she whispered, leaning forwards again for that one last kiss that she couldn't resist. Quinn got out of the truck and ran towards Finn's house. She let herself in with the key that Carole Hudson had given her and leant against the door when she closed it. Quinn held her breath as she heard the familiar rumble of Puck's ancient truck drive slowly by, picking up speed once he'd passed. She looked up at the sound of footsteps at the top of the stairs.

"Maybe you should call your baby sitting partner to come back and pick you up," Finn said quietly, his voice harsh.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Quinn stammered, trying to think fast. Had he seen Puck drop her off? Seen them kissing? She hoped not.

"I mean," Finn said as he descended the stairs slowly, "that I'd recognise Puck's truck anywhere."

"You followed me?" she asked, wondering what exactly he'd seen. "Why would you do that?" Quinn began to sound angry, her standard defence mechanism.

"I called to see if wanted company," Finn explained with a humourless laugh. "Boy did I get my eyes opened," he said as he reached the bottom step. They both turned towards the door as someone hammered on it. Finn went to open it.

"Where is she?" Puck demanded. "If you've hurt her I'll….I'll.." he stopped as he saw Quinn still with her jacket on, her purse still on her shoulder. Puck took a step towards Quinn, his hand held out to her.

"You'll what?" Finn asked. "Sleep with my girlfriend? Have sex with her on someone's couch? Get her pregnant?" Finn's voice rose as he towered over Puck. He turned to look at Quinn. "Just a couple of pieces of advice, for future reference," he made a mocking gesture with his hand then continued. "First of all, close the blinds if you're going to fuck on the couch and second of all, never blame Ask Jeeves if you're going to lie about something. At least blame something that can't be checked," he turned away then back again. "I need your key, please. Your stuff is already at your baby daddy's house, I dropped it off myself. You can see yourselves out, can't you?" Finn turned away from them and walked back upstairs. He heard the front door opening and closing before he fell, full length, face first on his bed and cried into his pillow like a baby. He'd known since the day Quinn'd told him she was pregnant that it was virtually impossible for him to be the father of her child. He was just devastated to find that the person who was the father was the guy who was supposed to be his best friend. Sometimes life just sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Totally fictitious piece, but it could have happened.**

"Please," begged Puck, quietly, glancing round to see if anyone was in earshot. "I just want to see her. Finn said he has a copy," he glanced round again, "don't make me resort to stealing that one. Please?" he begged again.

Quinn sighed and nodded, her lips tight together showing her annoyance. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "I'll get you a copy. Just stop bugging me about it."

Two days later Quinn slipped a DVD to Puck as they passed in the hall. He managed to stroke his finger across the back of her hand, just lightly, but it made her shiver all the same.

"Hey Mrs Puckerman," Finn sighed as the door opened, answering his knock. "Is Puck home?" he asked.

Mrs Puckerman smiled at her son's friend. "Come in Finn," she replied. "Noah's in his room, go on up."

"Thanks," Finn nodded, passing by and heading up the familiar stairs. "Hey sprout," Finn said to Puck's little sister as she came out of her brother's bedroom with a Super Mario game in her hand. "Is Puck in there?" he asked.

"He's in the bathroom," Puck's little sister told Finn, opening the door wider for him to go in.

Finn sat at Puck's desk to wait for his friend. As he sat, he inadvertently nudged the mouse and the screen came to life. "You left your computer on," he said faintly as he heard Puck come back into his bedroom. "Is it true?" he asked, turning an accusing stare on the person he'd thought was his best friend. "Are you the father?"

Puck thought about denying it, sticking to Quinn's wishes but he couldn't do it. "Yeah, I am," Puck replied quietly.

"Quinn lied to me," Finn was trying to organise his thoughts out loud. "She told me I got her pregnant when we were in the hot tub, when I…..we didn't even have sex," his hurt eyes rose to look into Puck's. "It can't happen that way, the way she said, can it?" he asked. Puck didn't speak, he just shook his head. "So you had sex with her? She let you?" again Finn watched Puck's reaction, wanted to see his response to the question. "Did you force her?" he asked, still not able to believe his girlfriend, who wouldn't even let him touch her bare breast had actually done so much more with a guy she insisted she hated.

"No, no," Puck said quickly, his face showing his distaste at the question. "It wasn't like that….it was….God, I'm sorry, ok?" Puck held his hands out to his sides. "We didn't mean for it to happen, it just…happened," he finished, not actually explaining anything.

"But she keeps you informed? Up to date?" Finn asked, his eyes on the computer screen, the IM chat between Puck and Quinn on screen, the sonogram picture set as the background on the computer. He stood and walked round the bedroom, away from Puck, away from the computer.

Puck sighed, still not knowing how to answer. "Not really," Puck admitted. "Just the stuff that everybody in Glee knows," he sat down heavily on the end of his bed.

Finn suddenly realised the enormity of what he'd discovered. He felt free. He felt betrayed. He felt relieved. "Is she still online?" he asked Puck.

Puck checked the online chat. "Yeah, she is," he nodded. "Do you want to talk to her? Should I leave?" he asked, standing to leave his own bedroom, to give Finn privacy to talk to Quinn.

"No, I think you should be here," Finn said as he took his phone out of his pocket. He called Quinn, staring at Puck the whole time he was waiting for her to answer. "Hi, it's me," he said into his phone then turned it on to speaker. "How are you? How're you feeling?" Finn held Puck's stare as he listened to Quinn complain about feeling sick and bloated and asking where he was, what he was doing. "Where am I? Oh I'm at Puck's, just chillin' with my boy. My best friend, it's just great to know he's always got my back," he couldn't help the sarcasm from creeping in to his voice. "No, no, nothing's wrong, I don't think I sound weird, do you think I sound weird…buddy?" he asked Puck.

Puck couldn't stay quiet any longer. "He knows, Q," he called loud enough to be heard.

They both heard Quinn's indrawn breath. "I'm coming over," Quinn said quietly. "We need to talk. All of us."

"Can't wait," Finn told her, the sarcasm unmistakeable now.

"Me either," Puck murmured. "This is going to be fun. Not."

Mrs Puckerman showed the scared young blond to her son's room. She thought she recognised her as Finn's girlfriend.

"Thanks mom," Puck said quietly as she opened the bedroom door for Quinn. "Quinn, my mom, mom, Quinn," he introduced briefly. Quinn and Mrs Puckerman nodded and murmured at each other. Mrs Puckerman left them in peace.

"Who wants to start?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry Finn. So sorry," Quinn whispered, her voice trembling.

Finn watched as Puck and Quinn gravitated towards each other. He'd never noticed before but the chemistry between them was visible. "I get it," he said quietly. "But you need to know, I hate you both and I will never forgive you. Either of you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I claim to do so.**

**A/N: Loosely based on Rhodes Not Taken. Very loosely.**

"I think she ate a bad breakfast burrito," Finn's slightly embarrassed claim followed Quinn's dash from the choir room, her hand strategically placed over her mouth.

The raised eyebrow that he noticed left Finn with the impression that at least one other person in the room, besides Mr Schue, knew that whatever was causing Quinn to feel nauseous had nothing at all to do with a burrito. That wasn't good. Quinn had told him not to say a word to anyone, made him promise and so far, he'd been able to keep his promise. As much as he wanted to confide in his best friend, he hadn't. Finn shifted about uncomfortably under the knowing gaze of Puck, the friend he desperately wanted to confide in. How in the hell had Puck worked it out? Finn still wasn't sure how it had happened. Sure Quinn said that the water in the hot tub was the perfect host and stuff but everything he'd checked out online seemed to disagree with that. I mean, Jeez, if you're going to get stuck with the crappy diapers and the sleepless nights, you'd think you'd at least get to have seven minutes in heaven first.

"Mr Schue?" Puck said in a bored tone, his hand slightly raised, "seeing as how we're already having a break, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure Puck," Mr Schue replied, a little distracted, reading sheet music, making changes. "Be quick though, we still have a lot of work to do."

Puck left the choir room. Rachel, lingering discreetly in the hallway, listening to her former team mates rehearse with desperate longing in her heart, covertly followed Puck as he turned left and headed towards the girls bathroom instead of turning right to go to the boys. What she heard when she got there shocked and surprised her. And if she was totally honest, filled her with hope.

"Quinn, please," begged Puck, "you have to tell him, _we _have to tell him. It's not right. It's not fair to either of us."

Rachel couldn't make out exactly what Quinn replied, her voice muffled, indistinct. It made Rachel want to get nearer, listen more closely. She wished she hadn't as she heard Quinn retching again.

"I want to be with you, both of you," Puck pleaded. "Please, Quinn. I'm begging. Don't turn me into my dad."

"Puck, stop," Quinn's groaned reply was more distinct. "I can't think right now, I can't even…" more retching, "…I just can't, alright?"

Rachel ducked into the last stall as she heard the toilet flush. "Thank you," she heard Quinn murmur, "For coming to make sure I was ok. I hate throwing up, it's just…..urgh"

"Anytime," Puck's reply was laced with a smile, Rachel could hear it in his voice, could imagine his smirk. "It's my fault you're ralphing every half hour, I should be here to help you through it."

"Well, thanks," Quinn sounded shy as they both left the stall. "I appreciate it, but we have to be careful. Finn's a good guy, I can't hurt him. I can't tell him what we've done. He thinks he's the father, he doesn't know that you know. God my head is so messed up. Why did you have to be like this? Why couldn't you have behaved like I thought you would? Why couldn't…."

"Hey," Puck's soft tone surprised Rachel, she'd never heard him speak nicely to anyone. "Listen to me. It'll all work out. Alright? Finn'll be fine. He'll be relieved. He doesn't need this. We can do this. Me and you. Ok? Here. Saltines. They'll make you feel better."

Rachel could see, under the door of her stall, two pairs of feet, toe to toe. She heard the outer door open and saw one big pair of feet step back into the stall next to her, the other small pair stepped out of her line of sight. Rachel heard water running then Quinn's voice.

"Did Mr Schue send you?" Quinn asked, her voice still a little gruff. "I'm fine, must've been something I ate."

"I volunteered," Mercedes replied. "Are you sure you're ok? You look awful. Maybe you should go see the nurse, get your mom to come and pick you up? We're still waiting for Puck to come back too. He's probably gone off to the nurse's office too, lied about a headache as usual."

"No, I don't need to see the nurse, I'll be fine," Quinn said, swallowing hard. "And you're probably right about Puck. Either that or he's off somewhere trying to talk a girl out of her panties." Quinn couldn't help but say that just a little louder. Mercedes laughed a little and agreed with Quinn's assessment, thinking it was more than a tiny possibility.

As their voices faded and both the inner and outer doors to the bathroom closed, Puck stepped out of the stall he'd been hiding in. A second later Rachel stepped out of the neighbouring stall. They made eye contact in the mirror.

"You have to tell him," Rachel insisted. "Tell him now. Or I will."

Puck didn't reply, he left the bathroom and returned to the choir room.

"Mr Puckerman," Mr Schue said loudly, "glad you remembered where you were supposed to be. Can we get on now?" he looked around at his class. "Good. Tina, I want you to….."

After class Puck, Mike, Matt and Finn all headed towards the locker room. Matt was the only one with the balls to ask about Quinn. "I hate to say it man," Matt looked embarrassed as he spoke, "but she's acting just like my sister. Is she ok? Nothing you want to tell us?"

"What about your sister?" Finn asked, confused. "Isn't she at college?"

"She was," Matt nodded. "She came home a couple of weeks ago to tell my mom and dad that she's pregnant," he pulled a face, eyes wide open. "Did not go down well. Mom was crying about her wasting her education. Dad was bawling her out for getting knocked up by a 'no good white boy'."

"And you seriously think that The Chastity Queen could possibly be pregnant?" Puck scoffed, glancing towards Finn, seeing him imitating a goldfish. Puck slapped Finn's back a few times. "Or is there something you want to tell us, dude? You finally managed to sweet talk Quinn Fabray out of her luscious red Cheerio panties?" Finn coughed a couple of times, still trying to form the words. Puck spoke for him. "Nope, didn't think so. Now if you'd said _Santana_," he winked at Matt, "that wouldn't be beyond the realms of possibility. She's out of her panties more than she's in 'em."

"That's just because you're a hound, Puckerman," Matt laughed, realising how stupid he'd been to even imagine Quinn Fabray, president of the Celibacy Club, Queen of the Chastity Ball, could _possibly _be pregnant.

Once they were in the locker room Puck took a few seconds to send a text to Quinn. *c u aftr skl URGENT*.

"What's so urgent that we had to meet?" Quinn asked as soon as Puck got into the passenger side of her car. She'd driven to meet him at the same place they always met, their secret place.

"Berry," Puck answered. "She knows. She was in the bathroom this morning."

Quinn's head dropped to her hands on the steering wheel. "Shit," she murmured. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Quinn lifted her head and turned to look at Puck. "I suppose we have no choice then. I'll tell him," the instant she said that she felt even sicker than she had this morning.

"You don't have to do it on your own," Puck insisted. "I should be with you, it's only right."

"No," Quinn shook her head, "no, it would be too humiliating for him and that's not fair either. I'll tell him when….I don't know, I'll have to find the right time."

"Well, don't take too long about it," Puck advised taking her trembling hand in his, "I don't think Berry is going to hold off for long." Quinn thought he was probably right.

After dinner Quinn's parents went out to their bible study group. Quinn was excused for the evening as she had a lot of homework to complete and her weekend would be taken up by a cheerleading competition. As soon as their car left the drive she called Finn.

"Can you come over?" she asked him. "We need to talk," she was so nervous she was almost hyperventilating.

Quinn paced nervously in the hall waiting for the knock at the door. She rubbed her hands together slowly, concentrating on her breathing, rehearsing her words. Even though she was expecting it, the knock at the door made her jump and catch her breath. She took a few seconds to calm down then answered it. Quinn looked in shock at the small brunette stood in the porch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to tell you that you're ruining Finn's life," Rachel began. "I know what's going on and I know the truth. I know that Puck is the father. You have to tell Finn the truth."

"Not that it's any of your business," Quinn managed a snooty sneer, "but I've called Finn to come over tonight to tell him just that. I thought it was him at the door, actually. I don't need you to be my conscience. Just go away."

Finn stepped into Quinn's line of sight. "I've heard enough," he said hoarsely. "I can't believe you would lie to me about something like that. Why?"

Another voice joined them. None of them had noticed a third figure walking up the drive. "Why did she lie?" Puck asked. "Because she didn't think I'd step up and be a man about it," he stepped between Finn and Rachel, past them to Quinn. "But you know better now, right?" he bent his head a little to look into her eyes. Their eyes were locked together as she nodded just slightly, her chin trembling as she held off the tears. "And I think there's another confession that needs to be made here," Puck looked over his shoulder at Finn, saw the sideways glance from both Finn and Rachel.

Finn took a deep breath then admitted "Rachel's pregnant. I'm the father."


End file.
